1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anchors for securing loose turf such as divots or sod strips in place and to the process for using such anchors.
2. Problem
In playing the game of golf, divots are frequently removed from the grass of a golf course fairway by a golfer driving a golf ball. It is customary for golfers or greenkeepers to replace divots in the cavities in the lawn formed by their removal and to step on the divots to press them back into place. It has been found, however, that birds can detect a divot that has been removed and replaced and in seeking worms a bird can lift the edges of divots with their beaks or claws to look for worms under the divots more easily than worms ca be found by prospecting in the grass.
Divots partially or completely lifted by birds can, of course, be reset, but such resetting requires time and, if a divot is only partially lifted, it is more difficult to see such a divot than if it were completely removed.
Another problem is that strips of sod placed to provide an instant lawn can be shifted, particularly if the ground under the sod is wet and especially if the sodded land is on a slope.
3. Prior Art
As far as known to the inventor, no procedure has been followed for anchoring or securing in place replaced divots and the practice customarily followed in replacing divots has been simply to press them into their recesses manually or usually by foot pressure.
The principal expedient to deter sod from being displaced is to fence the sodded area to discourage people from walking on it.